


Happy New Years? (Alex Sawyer x Reader)

by Lady_avenger37



Category: Escape from Furnace - Alexander Gordon Smith
Genre: Blood Watch, F/M, New Years, Random - Freeform, Short, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_avenger37/pseuds/Lady_avenger37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda AU. Celebrating the New Year in Furnace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Years? (Alex Sawyer x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are no girls in Furnace, but I had this idea and ran with it!

You've been trapped in Furnace for two months now. You were the first girl to be taken here, and that only added to the hell that it was. Sexually driven teenage boys all trapped in an underground prison with one lone teenage girl. Great. Luckily you were friends with the guys in the cell right next to yours. Donovan and Alex. The two soon became your bodyguards and protected you at all costs. The only thing they couldn't protect you from was the blood watches. There was a surprise announcement over the speakers signaling the new year, and Furnace's sick way of celebrating was with a blood watch twice the normal size. Soon the familiar buzzing of the Wheezers was approaching, making you shrink back in your cell. What really startled you was the sound of the cell containing your friends opening. You screamed at the Wheezers to leave them alone, but it did no good. 

"Protect (Y/n) for me Alex! Everything's gonna be fine you two. We'll all go out for burgers soon!" Don yelled to us as he was being dragged away. Neither Alex or I could sleep that night. You only worried on which one of you was going to be next. You've heard the stories, and it scared you to death. Alex tried to comfort me on the other side of the wall, but it did no good. Your own thoughts drowned out the sound of his voice. You didn't even hear the cells unlock in what you have assumed to be morning in Furnace. What jarred you out of your thoughts was the feeling of Alex's arms wrapped around you. You held onto him for dear life. You couldn't lose him too. 

"Come on (Y/n), let's go eat." Alex said sadly. We quietly made our way down to the mess to see who all was taken. Alot of the forty-niners were gone. That's all we could see because of its obviousness. We quickly ate, and made our way back to our cells silently. Taking in the fact that Donovan was gone, and we only had each other. Before we could separate, I held Alex's hand and looked at him pleadingly.

"Can I stay with you?" You asked. He nodded and squeezed your hand a little tighter. This isn't the first time you've stayed in that cell, early on in your days at Furnace Alex and Don hid you in their cell so some of the others couldn't get you at night. You would share Alex's bunk with him, and that's what you did now. 

"(Y/n)," Alex broke the silence, and you turned over to face him. "Can I do something?"

"Sure," You said. Soon after the word left your mouth, you felt his lips on yours. They gently moved against yours, and you smiled into the kiss. 

"Happy New Year (Y/n/n)"

"You too Alex," You were grinning and kissed him again. With two big grins on your faces, the two of you fell into the best sleep either of you has gotten in this hell. You even felt safe, if only for a brief moment in time in Furnace. But as we all know that is only very short lived if you're lucky to even have that. 


End file.
